The Legend of Zelda: Life with the Links
by Courage of Awesome
Summary: This is the sequel to Heroes. Willow and Shade are back and better than ever. Somehow on New Year's, they get sent back to Hyrule only to find it being plagued by war with a neighboring kingdom. Can they, with the help of Link and Dark, save Hyrule from being destroyed? And what's this kid doing in the middle of it all? LinkXOC DarkXOC Read Heroes before this, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I said I'd work on Sorrowful Loneliness before I started this story but it kept running around in my head. Curse you plot bunnies! Whatever those are. Also I will have an actual adventure in this story too.**

**Shade: I'm so excited, so excited, so excited…(fades away into the background)**

**Willow: Yeah. I don't know how to respond to that.**

**Link: It's so good to be back!**

**Dark: I hear ya, bud.**

**I would like to present the sequel to The Legend of Zelda: Heroes, The Legend of Zelda: Life with the Links!**

**I do not own this wonderful of games. Sadly.**

* * *

Birds. I flipping hate birds. They ruin everything. In my most favorite game ever, The Legend of Zelda, birds are notorious for stealing stuff that you need. Especially crows. The only birds I liked were the little innocent ones and Loftwings. Loftwings were the bomb. Little tweety birds that sat on my window sill… not so much.

_Tweet, tweet, tweet._

The birds outside on my window chirped trying to wake me up. I stirred but didn't wake up. I just turned over and pulled the covers over my head. Seeing that their job wasn't complete, the birds began again.

_Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet… TWEET!_

I snapped upright, grabbed my pillow and flung it at the birds and right out of my window. "Damn birds," I muttered. Satisfied, the birds, to my imagination, flew off with smirks on their faces. I flopped back down on my bed, now with one less pillow, my morning ruined because of some feathery monsters.

A knock to my door shocked me enough to send me to my feet into my battle stance, old habits kicking in. Tanaka, my butler since forever, walked in and bowed. "Willow, Mr. and Mrs. Fujimori are in the living room and they wish to talk to you."

At first I almost thought he meant my parents before I reminded myself that they were dead. So that only meant one thing. My dad's parents had flown in from Japan.

I looked to my best friend, still sleeping in the other bed in the room. "Thanks, Tanaka. Go keep them company. I'll wake Shade and get ready." He bowed and left.

Waking Shade was easier said than done. I had yelled in her ear, sat on her, smacked her in the face a few times, and even flipped her off the bed. So I went to my last resort. "Dark? What are you doing here?" I asked mockingly.

Shade stood up rapidly. "Dark!" she yelled, flinging her arms around me.

"Not quiet, Shade."

The still five-foot-nothing shy of three, Shade looked up at me, chocolate eyes narrowed in anger. "You suck," she hissed, still hugging me.

"I know," I said, patting her back.

Her hair, still black and blue, had grown out again, being the weed it is. Shade had finally hit the one hundred pounds mark, and man was she happy. Usually women would try to loose wait, not Shade. She tried to gain wait, considering I could throw her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Granted, I'm not weak.

I took a deep breath. "Come on, we need to get ready. My grandparents are downstairs."

"They flew in from Japan?! Must be freaking important," Shade said incredulously. I nodded. "All right. Just give me ten minutes to get ready."

I dressed in a forest green turtle neck and some jeans as I waited for Shade to get done with whatever she was doing. I had brushed my teeth and was brushing out my long, and I mean long, brown hair when Shade came prancing out of the bathroom wearing a the exact same thing I was.

"No fair!" she shouted. She ran back into the closet and traded the green turtle neck for a dark blue one. She came out and sighed. "That's better. I don't feel like a stalker anymore."

I gave her a questionable look. I was questioning her sanity for the umpteenth time in my life. Shrugging it off, we went downstairs to the living room. As we entered, I saw an elderly couple sitting on the couch, looking around the room with disdain.

They looked up at me, not getting up to greet their only granddaughter. "Willow. Still living like the common person I see. Still hanging out with street urchins," my grandmother said, glaring at Shade.

"Not even a minute into the conversation and you're already infuriating me!" I spat. "What do you want?! You didn't even come to your own son's funeral and four years later, you show up on his daughter's doorstep."

Grandfather spoke next. "We have learned that our money is running dry due to the fact of our son's death. He never left an heir in his will because he didn't want his… children… to know the pain of running a company. So we have decided to marry you off to a wealthy family back in Japan. Hopefully, this will solve our money issues. Let's hope they except someone of your heritage," he scowled.

I think all of our mouths just dropped. "You're… making me have an arranged marriage?! How could you?! Can I not marry for love?! I'm sorry, but I will not marry some arrogant boy for money! Perhaps you should go back into work?" I yelled.

"We will not be spoken to in such a manner!" my grandmother shouted.

"Tanaka, show Mr. and Mrs. Fujimori out, please. Shade and I have to go to work," I instructed.

Tanaka bowed and actually began pushing my grandparents out the door. The resisted relentlessly. "You ungrateful, flawed child! We will get you back to Japan, or we'll cut you from the money!"

Shade growled and stepped in. "That money rightfully belongs to Willow's father! So in all earnest, it's her money not yours!"

"Don't act like the trusting friend, you urchin. Your just friends with Willow for the money!"

With that established, the door closed and the sound of a car retreating could be heard. Shade walked up to me and put me in a hug. "You know that's not true, right? I really have no interest in the money," she said.

"I know. Need a ride to work?"

"Sure."

Shade and I left the house and climbed into my old, forest green Toyota. It was my first vehicle and one that I earned myself. It roared to life and we started to drive down the driveway. As I drove, my mind flashed back to what I had accomplished in the last four years.

Shade and I had both went to college, somehow accomplishing eight years' worth into two. We hardly slept in those days. We were definitely set on what we wanted to do. Shade became a veterinarian and a good one at that. She did great things in that little clinic. I, on the other hand, went into law enforcement. It was a small sister agency to the NYPD that hardly anyone knew about. I don't think I even know the name. But what can I say? I went into law enforcement to feel the rush and to help the innocent. And I did a damn good job too.

My mind then flashed to a couple of months ago. Around November, I had fallen deathly ill with some unknown virus. I was hospitalized for several weeks. The doctors could find nothing physically wrong with me, so eventually they chalked it up to mental stress and drugs of all things. Like hell I would do drugs! Shade and I knew, though. It was from too much spiritual energy. Four years later and my body was still secreting the stuff because of the Fierce Deity's power residing in me.

I was so focused on the memories, I never noticed that we were at the clinic already. "Bye, Willow," Shade said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "I'll see you after work."

I jumped and stared at Shade. "Oh. Yeah, have a good day. Save a bunch of lives. Oh, and don't forget your coat. I heard it was going to get really cold. We might get a blizzard."

"Okay," she said, walking away.

I watched her walk away, before driving to the police department. Upon arriving, I parked my car in the employees' parking lot and proceeded inside. I was greeted by the secretary, Helen. She was a brunette with pretty green eyes. She was quite popular with the fellow officers.

I smiled at her as I walked past her. Climbing into the elevator, I headed to the third floor where all the cubical offices are held. Most of the field officers offices were here. I sat myself down in my chair and logged into my computer, my gloved hands running over the keyboard. I wore my gloves pretty much every time I went out into public. I didn't want to freak anyone out because of my scar on the back of my right hand. A scar that used to be the Triforce.

I was about to pull up some unfinished documents when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned my head and saw Helen. She smiled at me before saying, "The chief wants to see you."

I nodded and got up, proceeding to the elevator once again. Pressing the fourth floor button, I waited.

_Ding!_

The metal doors opened and I stepped off the elevator, making my way to the chief's office. As I neared the door, I could hear the chief yelling at someone. Next thing I knew, two newbies came running out the door, bumping into me.

"Ah, Fujimori," a voice said behind me. I turned to the office again and saw the chief in the door way. "Come in. Come in."

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" I asked.

"Yes. You've been with use for a year or two now. You've been doing an amazing job. Which reminds me, I have another job for you," the chief said. He threw a manila envelope at me and sat down on his desktop.

Opening the envelop, information as well as pictures fell into my hand. The picture was a mug shot of a bald man. He had a "_you're dead" _ look on his face. His shining, bald head was tattooed to look like fire. Was he trying to be Ghost Rider?

"This Curtis Owens, or as he claims, Blazing Skull. This dirt bag somehow escaped from prison and was last seen in this area. We want you to recapture him, dead or alive. You can use any means necessary."

I looked to the chief. "What did he do?"

The chief sighed. "That's one thing you really don't want to know."

* * *

I ducked behind a building, barely escaping the entourage of bullets. A piece of brick exploded near my head. Rolling out of the way, I hid behind a stone wall, aiming my pistol in the criminal's general direction. I went to stand up, and I felt the searing pain of a bullet entering my shoulder. I gasped and gripped my shoulder.

The time for talk had long passed, so instead of trying to converse, I simply pointed my gun at "Blazing Skull" and fired, a bullet embedding itself deep into his leg. Touché. He fell to the ground, but quickly got up and pointed his gun at a fellow officer. I stood up, and as fast as lightning, shot the gun out of his hand. In all honesty, I didn't think it was going to work.

I ran to the man to subdue him. As I went to grab him, he kicked my own gun away from me before bringing his fist downwards, aiming for my head. I caught his wrist in my hand and grabbed the other one, forcing him to the ground. After getting him on his stomach, I twisted his arms behind his back and pressed my knee into his back.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do or say can and will be used against you in court. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, the state will provide one," my young partner, Tyson said.

"Why are you reading his rights? He has already had them and abused them. He's going straight back to jail," I said.

"I was practicing."

The criminal thrashed around under my knee saying things about not taking him away, and I simply answered, "Yeah, well, you should have thought about that before doing whatever you did."

I pulled the criminal up and pushed him into the squad car parked off to the side. I patted the roof twice before it sped off. Breathing a sigh of relief, I looked to my shoulder. It was bleeding profusely and didn't look like it was going to let up.

Turning to Tyson, I said, "Looks like you're driving." He nodded, and we headed to our own squad car. Soon we were on the road again, driving back to HQ. As we rode, I couldn't help think back to my time in Hyrule. This street fight was nothing compared to the battles my friends and I had in Hyrule. Yet, I couldn't help feel that this fight was a small bump in the road to something bigger. Ironically enough, we soon hit a bump in the road.

* * *

I yawned loudly, my hand resting on the steering wheel of my truck. My shoulder was treated and bandaged. Everything was right with the world again. Only one thing could have made it better. Being where I actually belonged.

Pulling up into the clinic's parking lot, I watched as Shade climbed in the passenger side. "Hey," she said. "How was work?"

"Productive. Yours?" I answered.

"Productive? Really?" she questioned. I shrugged. "It was long and ti- Holy crap! What did you do to you shoulder?!" Shade yelled.

"Took a bullet to the shoulder. It's fine and has been treated. Don't worry."

She nodded, glumly, but affirmatively. We rode in a peaceful silence for most of the ride. It was up until we got to the end of the drive that the question long postponed got brought up. "How do you think Link and Dark are doing?" Shade asked, referring to the hero and his darker counterpart from the Zelda games.

"I don't know. I just hope they are alright," I replied, parking the truck when we reached the house. "Great. Now I feel like playing some Zelda."

Shade nodded enthusiastically. "Me too. I wanna see their faces so bad!"

So for the rest of the night, we took turns playing various Zelda titles. By the time we finished it was around five in the morning. I'm surprised Tanaka didn't shoo us off to bed.

"Why did I stay up so late? I was already tired enough," I complained. I trudged into the kitchen and grabbed a can of coke since I hated coffee. That's when I looked at the clock in the kitchen. It had 11:50pm on its digital face. I glanced at my watch, where I had gotten the time from before and noticed that the hands were stuck. "Crap!" I yelled.

I ran to the window and saw how it was getting darker. Then I checked the date on the calendar. New Year's Eve. I dashed to Shade's sleeping figure on the floor and practically fell on her. "Shade, get up!" I yelled.

"Wha?" she mumbled.

"Get up! We slept through the whole day. We're gonna miss the fireworks!" I continued to yell in her ear. Somehow that got her up.

"I'm up!" she yelled. "Let me go get a pick me up drink!" She returned moments later with a coke of her own. "All right. I'm ready. Let's go," she said.

We put on our shoes and made our way to the lake. We saw couples and families getting into paddleboats to watch the fireworks on the lake and we decided to do the same. We got in and started to paddle to the center of the lake. Soon the countdown began.

"Five, four, three, two, one…ZERO!" everyone cheered. Suddenly, fireworks were sent off into the sky. They exploded against the black sky, showering the world in bright colors of greens, blues, reds, purples, whites, and just about every other color.

Shade and myself, along with everyone else, clapped at the beautiful display of explosions. Shade mainly clapped because she would clap at anything that would go boom and create fire. What can I say? She was a fire bug.

That's when I noticed three fireworks shoot up from the air without any sound. They seemed to rise from the lake itself rapidly. First a red one, then a blue one to the left of it, and finally a green one to the far right.

"Hey, Shade? Do you see-Whoa!" I yelled. The paddleboat started to rock and sway as the water underneath our boat started to churn and swirl around. The boat's rocking became more violent. Suddenly, without any warning, Shade and I were sent flying into the icy waters below.

The impact and the sudden coldness, almost sucked the air from my lungs as I struggled to right myself. Blinding pain hit my wounded shoulder and the scar on my back from four years ago, the one I had gotten in Hyrule, burned. My gloves floated off of my hands, and I saw my scar of the Triforce darken before it turned into the tattoo-like mark once again.

Dismissing it, I struggled to get to the surface. Then I noticed Shade. She continuously sank to the bottom, unconscious. She must've hit her head in the fall. I reversed my efforts and focused on getting to her. I was just an arm's reach away from her when I could no longer bear it. My muscles stiffened, my lungs strained, and white lights flashed behind my eyes.

Was this the end? If it was, at least I didn't have to worry about the arranged marriage. This was like a alternate means to an end.

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUN! Dramatic cliffhanger for the very first chapter. How do you like that? I don't have much to say. I'm quite happy with how this turned out. Although, it took me along the lines of five to six days to write. The first and last chapter are always the hardest to write.**

**Sorry if I made the story jump around a lot in the first chapter. I'm trying to get into the main part of the story. Also, tell me what you guys think of Willow's greedy, money grubbing grandparents. I made them and even I hate them.**

**Anyway, I'd actually like to know how many people actually read the author's notes, so if you don't mind, tell me in a review. Speaking of which, Link and Dark. Do the honors, please.**

**Link and Dark: Please, rate and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! I'm now working on the second chapter! Get this, readers. I posted the first chapter and not even fifteen minutes later I had a review. I'm thrilled that people actually like this story line I have created.**

**I'm so excited that I'm just gonna jump right into this!**

**Dark: But-**

**NO! I'm gonna jump right in, so not a peep from you.**

**Dark: Touchy.**

**Link, bring me my pencil. I'm going to erase Dark's mouth!**

**Link and Dark: -.-'**

**What? It's a reasonable idea. You guys were originally drawings and concept art… Whatever. I do not own Zelda.**

* * *

Fire. It seemed to spread through me. What was happening? Where was I? I opened my eyes with a groan of effort. I could see people in front of me. Who were they?

As my vision cleared, I could make out the figure of two men. Both were tall and obviously humans with their rounded ears. The one two my left wore a dark cloak, obscuring his features to any further extent. He held a syringe in his hand, drained of its contents. The one two my right had rusty look to him. Auburn hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in fine clothes and carried a sword on his belt. A crown of gold rested on his head. He looked no older than twenty-five.

My arms and shoulders ached. My body felt like dead weight. I finally took in my appearance. My wrists were chained in manacles hanging from a ceiling of cold stone. My ankles were chained to the floor. I felt like a piñata. Next, I took in my attire. Wait. Where were my clothes? The only thing on my lean body was my undergarments.

"Wh-what… the hell?" I said, my mouth dry. "Wh-where are my… clothes?" I couldn't contain the blush that rose to my cheeks when I remembered the two men currently in the cell with me. "Who the hell are you?! And where are my damn clothes?!" I shouted.

"Silence! Do not address his majesty, the King of Kyrene, so informally, knife ears!" the hooded man spat, smacking me across the face.

My head snapped back at the force and the smack burned as well as my whole body. I came to realize that whatever was in that syringe was currently coursing inside of me, causing my body to feel like fire. "K-knife ears?" I asked in confusion.

"Don't play coy, filthy Hylian scum! Your appearance gives you away all to easily!" cold, dark, and hooded sneered.

_Hylian? Am I back in Hyrule? What's going on? _I wondered.

The hooded man turned to the foreign king. "Highness, it is safe to examine her now. The waters of the ember trees has taken affect."

The young king nodded and walked to me. I watched with observing eyes as his long finger started to trace the outline of my muscles on my stomach. I grimaced every time his finger made contact with my skin. I felt his finger go higher and close to an area I refused to let him touch, so I growled.

"Such fiery will. And I never seen a female Hylian with such muscle on a lean form. I didn't know Hylians allowed their women to become warriors. This skin has seen many battles," the young king acknowledged with interest. He walked behind me and he started to trace the large scar on my back from the exploding bullet I got at Ghirahim's hand four years ago. He then observed my shoulder and the still healing bullet hole. "I thought I said she was to not be harmed, Majirk."

The man now identified as Majirk responded immediately. "It was there when we found her, all bandaged up."

I almost jerked my head away when the young king's hand brushed back my hair around my right ear, my pointed right ear. He tugged at me earing. "What a strange earing. It's different from the one on the left, but only because of the cross," he said.

_The Master Sword! _I realized. I had forgotten it was there. It had shrunk down when I last left Hyrule and so I didn't lose it, I hung it off my small, silver, hoop on the right side. The king mistook it for a cross.

The king stood in front of me again. "I am King Cyrus, Hylian. What do your people call you?"

I growled. "_My people _call me, Willow. What did you do with the girl I was with, if I may ask?" I decided to behave… for now.

Cyrus smirked. "Why, she's right over there. Unharmed, I might add."

My head snapped to where Cyrus pointed and I saw Shade shackled to the wall near the ground so she could sit. She was still unconscious and clothed.

"You're probably wondering why," Cyrus continued, "you are hanging from the ceiling like a chandelier why she is propped up against a wall. Well, to be completely honest, my men had a lot of trouble with you. From collapsed on the snowy ground to swinging a two handed sword with only one hand, eyes blank with white. My men thought they had angered a god until they managed to subdue you. By the way, my men had reported that your hair had changed color. Care to explain?"

_White eyes, a two handed sword, changing hair color? _I thought, confused. I looked at a strand of hair flung over my shoulder. It was white. _I must have turned into the Fierce Deity again. Why don't I remember it? Did I activate it unconsciously? _

I remained silent. "Oh, well. So long, Willow. I'll be seeing you in the gallows later," Cyrus said, sauntering off, Majirk in his wake.

I waited until I heard a heavy door close before I started to do anything. "Shade! Shade!" I shouted in a whisper at the still girl. No response. "Damn," I couldn't help but murmur.

I just hung there, limp and too weak to do anything. The gallows awaited me apparently. My first time back in Hyrule and I was going to experience it as a spirit. Great.

* * *

The sound of a door closing stirred me out of my dreamless sleep. I could hear two sets of footsteps coming inside. Even in my weakened state, my whole body was on the alert. They were stopping at ever cell. Finally reaching Shade and my cell, I visibly relaxed.

I looked at the two newcomers with relief. One of them was a Goron, painted with dark colors to mask his orangey-brown skin color, so he could blend with the shadows. The other was Hylian dressed in skin tight battle armor of blues, blacks and white, a red eye and tear on the breast plate. His blonde hair was braided and wrapped with gauze and a red eye peaked out from behind his bangs, the rest of his face obscured with cloth. **(A.N. Sorry, female Sheik fans. I am making him a dude.)**

_Is that Sheik? I didn't know the Sheikah, aside from Impaz, still existed! _I thought.

The Sheikah's eyes widened when he saw us and he began picking the lock on the cell door. It opened effortlessly and the two rushed in. They unlocked Shade first and the Goron cradled her in one of his large arms. They came to me next, unchaining my ankles first. The Sheikah jumped and grabbed onto the chain suspending me in the air and unlocked my manacles.

I fell from my suspension and into the Goron's other arm. I winced, my body still feeling the effects of the drug I was given. The Sheikah walked up to face me. "Girl, I am Sheik of the Sheikah," he said. I smiled, right in my assumption. "Who are you and your companion?"

"My name is Willow, and that's Shade. What's happening?" I answered.

"Oh!" the Goron said suddenly. "I recognize these two. They traveled with our green-clad brother and his dark looking twin about four years ago."

"Truly? Are you sure?" Sheik asked. "Well, then. This is most wondrous news. As for what's happening, Willow. Hyrule has been plagued with war. There's no time for further explanation. We need to get out of here before the guard comes."

That one word danced in my head. War? Hyrule was at war?!

* * *

Our escape went without a hitch. We ran into no trouble. Sheik and the Goron that carried Shade and me, were just outside the door to wherever we were held. As the busted through the door, we were immediately hit with a flurry of snow and wind. The Goron did his best to shield Shade and me from the cold. And with the guidance of Sheik, we began to make our way through the snow where we would be welcomed.

According to Sheik, we were just outside the southern side of Lake Hylia, so we weren't far from Castle Town. Sheik said they were taking us to the castle. Somewhere along the short journey, the effects from the drug wore off and I had been given a cloak from the stoic Sheikah to cover up with, and I was definitely grateful my modesty was being spared.

It wasn't long until we reached the once grand city of Castle Town. It was now in shambles. Rubble from buildings lay scattered amongst the cobblestone streets, pillars had collapsed, and craters dotted the city, made from what looked like bombs or trebuchet projectiles. Only a few areas were spared.

As we reached the Castle Grounds, we were greeted by a familiar face. Princess Zelda. She had traded out parts of her normal gown for a more battle appropriate attire. It was still the normal dress only it had golden torso armor instead of the purple covering.

She came running out of the castle accompanied by some guards. "Zelda," I smiled weakly.

"Willow? By the Goddesses! What happened to you two?!" she asked worriedly. "Never mind. You can tell me later. Let's go inside. Shade doesn't appear to be in the best of conditions."

We were rushed into the castle where I was given a warm bath, treatment to my injuries, and something to wear. Regrettably, it was a dress accompanied by simple brown riding boots hidden by the dress. It looked like the casual dress worn by Zelda in A Link to the Past with its white and light blue theme. The only difference was the sleeves. They were long, light blue, fanned out sleeves. The belt and even the red jewel at the collar was there too.

After all that, I made my way to the castle infirmary where Zelda was looking after Shade. Her hand was hovering over Shade's forehead, a golden glow surrounding it as Shade laid on a cot. As the light faded, Zelda looked to me. "Shade is fine. Just traumatized. She should awaken at any moment," she smiled.

As if on cue, Shade's eyes opened. She sat up and rubbed her stomach as it grumbled. "I'm hungry. Hey, where the heck are we, Willow?"

I put my hand to my forehead and closed my eyes. "Of course your first words when waking up would be "I'm hungry." Only you, Shade," I said. "To answer your question, we're back in Hyrule."

"What you talking 'bout, Willow?" she asked, slang dripping from her words. I pointed at Zelda. "Oh, hey, Zelda… Zelda?!"

I slapped my forehead as Zelda waved at Shade. Shade just looked dumbfounded. Her jaw was slack and her eyes wide. She then turned to me. "Hey, when did your hair turn white again?"

"Oh, boy," I mumbled, secretly wishing I could sweat drop like anime characters. Now would have been the perfect time.

"Shade, why don't we get you a bath and some new clothes to wear," Zelda suggested. "We can discuss how you got here and what's going on when everyone gets here." Zelda motioned for a guard to approach. "Send a message to the front lines," she said.

"For who, Princess?" the guard asked.

She looked at us for a moment. "It's for Link and Dark. Tell them that there are some familiar faces that they may be interested in seeing again. Ride swiftly and return safely."

The guard bowed and left in haste, hopefully returning with the two men Shade and I have been dreaming of. Link and Dark.

* * *

**(Does happy dance.) I am done with this chapter, readers. Aren't you guys proud of me? And I bet none of you saw that coming. Well, there will be more surprises to come. Woo!**

**Now, I know it's early, but I feel like starting a trivia question montage again. I'm putting it in all caps, so here we go. So here is your question.**

** IN OCARINA OF TIME, MAJORA'S MASK, AND ORACLE OF SEASONS/AGES, THE MAN WHO PLAYS THE SONG OF STORMS, WHAT'S HIS NAME, WHAT'S HE LOOK LIKE, AND WHAT IS HIS PURPOSE IN THOSE GAMES?**

**I hope that question wasn't too hard. Now please, don't use the internet. If you don't know, take a guess. Whoever gets the closest to the answer will be able to choose between an OC character option. The character is a child who, evidently, is the cause of the war in Hyrule. The winner gets to describe what he or she looks like and the gender. The race you can choose between a Kyrene/Hylian citizen. In other words a Hylian mother or father's kid with a Kyrene mother or father. Or a Demon/Kyrene. A demon parent with a Kyrene parent. And no, not all demons are bad, so that's why I have that option. If you have any questions, PM me.**

**Please, rate and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Da, da, da, DAAA! (hehe! Zelda sounds! ^.^) Our winner is Bluefoot! Bluefoot's character will appear in this chapter! Yay!**

**Dark: So what does the character look like?**

**Nah ah, ah, Dark. Not telling.**

**Dark: Damn.**

**Link: Ha!**

**Anyway, me no own Zelda. Enjoy!**

* * *

I paced back and forth in the infirmary, tending to injured soldiers the best I could. Honestly, I was just following Shade's medical expertise. She taught me all that I know just in case we ever came back here. Well, almost everything. I also learned from my mother's medical textbooks. She was a doctor before meeting dad. It was a good thing I learned what I did because I tended to get hurt a lot. It was crazy how many injured Hylians there were. Just who was winning the war?

As I treated the injured, I kneeled down next to one of the soldiers and put a cool, wet cloth on his forehead. The soldier breathed in deeply, taking a big breath. He turned his head towards me and his eyes widened.

"Are you Willow?" he asked.

I looked at his face and smiled. "Yes, I am."

The soldier turned his head back towards the ceiling and closed his eyes. "I never thought I'd be able to meet you. It's an honor to be able to meet you, Milady," he smiled.

"You don't have to call me that. After all, I fight monsters and run around with a sword strapped to me just like you," I told the man. That brought me to my next question. Why wasn't the Master Sword turning back to its normal size?

"That is true," the man continued. "Nevertheless, I'm glad to have met you before I go on."

"Don't talk like that. You'll be fine," I scolded. I looked to the soldiers leg as I tied a surgical apron on. It was broken. "Now let's see what we can do for your leg. Prepare yourself because it's gonna hurt."

I made the soldier bite down on a rag as I reset the bone. I could hear the muffled scream through the rag. It made my heart clench in sorrow. I splinted the man's leg and wrapped it in bandages. Hopefully the man would be fine.

"Alright, you're all set. Don't strain yourself, okay?" I told him.

"You got it. I'm just gonna lay here. So don't worry about me."

We said our goodbyes and I walked off, wiping my hands on the surgical apron. I watched as Shade scurried about the infirmary in another one of Zelda's dresses. This one was a regular riding dress that was a lot simpler. Lucky.

As we treated the soldiers spread about the infirmary, I felt a big gust of cold wind blow in as the doors that led outside opened, making the bottom of my dress wave wildly. Snow flew in with lightning skin, the coldness biting at my skin. I turned around to see who had come in, and when I did, I nearly dropped the knife in my hand.

"Link," I said in a whisper.

Like a dream, Link stood in front of me dressed in his iconic forest green tunic. As always the other Master Sword and Hylian Shield hung from his back. His face turned from stoic and serious to one full of disbelief when his gaze landed on me.

"Willow," he spoke softly.

At an instant, Link and I ran to each other and embraced. His hands rested on the back of my head and lower back while my arms were wrapped around his torso. It felt so good to be in his arms once again.

"I'm so happy to see you," Link said into my white hair. "I never gave up hope."

"Neither did I. I missed you so much!" I cried, tears slipping down my face. I couldn't stop shuddering as I cried into Link's tunic. He had grown some, so the top of my head only made it to the bottom of his chin.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything is alright. You don't have to worry anymore. If I have any say in the matter, we'll never be apart again," Link said, grabbing my chin and tilting my head upwards.

He wiped my cheeks with his thumb, smiling down at me. Slowly, Link leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine in a sweet and endearing kiss. It was full of the lost time we had between us and was pure bliss.

"Aww, how sweet!" I jumped at the sound of Shade's voice. Whipping around, I saw Shade standing behind us, a smug look on her face. "Not trying to break the touching moment here, but scoot, Willow. It's my turn to give Link a hug!"

She and Link gave each other a brief hug, smiling the whole time. "It's good to see you, Shade," Link grinned.

"Same here. So where's Dark?" she replied.

Link's smile vanished. "He couldn't make it. They needed him on the front line. After all, having a demon that controls the shadows is pretty handy."

Out of nowhere, the large doors suddenly opened again and a group of people rushed in. They were carrying a woman between them. She was breathing hard, her swollen belly heaving. Blood trailed to the ground behind her.

I looked towards the old quack doctor from West Street as he made his way to the group, a scowl on his face. "Please," one of the men from the group pleaded, "Help this woman. She's gravely injured and has gone into labor! Help her!"

The quack doctor's face turned into one of outrage. "I will not help this barbaric Kyrene! Get her out of here! I have enough patients as it is!" he yelled.

It was true. The woman did indeed appear to be a Kyrene. Her ears were rounded. Now don't misunderstand. I know that not all Hylians had pointed ears, most of the people from Ordon were enough proof of that, but this woman didn't have any Hylian trademarks at all. She didn't have that certain magical quality that all Hylians seemed to possess.

Anger flooding off of me, I stormed up to the doctor. I spun him around and growled. "Now listen here, you old coot! No matter if the patient is a Hylian or Kyrene, no one deserves to suffer! I'm not going to turn a blind eye to an injured and pregnant woman just because she is a Kyrene! So either help me, or get the hell out of my way, old man!"

With that established, I ushered the group of people carrying the woman to a secluded cot. Shade joined me and set up a curtain. She looked nervous.

"Willow, I don't think I can do this. I've never had to deliver a human baby before," she spoke in a rush.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine, Shade. I'll be with you every step of the way. I've read enough of my mother's medical books to know how to do this. Although, it looks like we'll have to do a C-section. The woman is too injured for a natural birth."

Shade took in a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready."

* * *

**(A.N. It gets really gory here, so I warn you. This part isn't for the faint of heart, but I warned you so my job is done. And by the way, I'm not an expert on births and the tech was different back then, so excuse me if I mess something up.)**

I instructed a nearby maid to get some boiling water, towels, sterile tools, string, ice, and an antiseptic salve. The maid returned rather quickly, and Shade and I got to work.

Shade and I cleaned and disinfected our hands before doing anything. "Make sure no one gets back here, but send Link," I told the maid from before. Link soon came in and the maid stayed at the entrance to the area.

"What do you need me to do?" Link asked, determined.

I glanced at Link for a moment before occupying myself by prepping the tools we would be using. "I need you to hold the woman's hand and keep her mind occupied. Keep her comforted," I said. Link did as I bade, so I began.

Kneeling by the woman, I sliced open the front of her dress that laid over her abdomen and placed my hand on it. I glided by hand over her belly, searching for the child. When I found it, I noticed it was far along. It wanted out now!

I felt something grab onto my arm. It was the woman's hand. "Is something wrong?" I asked her.

She hissed in pain as a contraction hit her, her copper hair sticking to her tan forehead. Relaxing after it, she licked her lips to moisten them. "W-Why are you helping me? I'm a Kyrene," she asked.

I smiled at her. "No one deserves to suffer. And any life, if possible, should be spared. Now," I said, moving a flickering candle in front of her. "I want you to focus on the flame. Get lost in its warm glow. Picture the happiest thing in your life and hold on to it."

I searched right below her ribs for a specific pressure point. When I found it, I pinched it, numbing her abdomen. "Here we go. Just because I numbed you doesn't mean you won't feel pain," I warned. "You're up, Shade."

Shade kneeled by the woman, a knife in hand. I directed her to make incisions in certain areas and when to pull back the folds of skin and muscle. Blood welled in the pit of the woman's stomach and started to pour over the sides. Something wasn't right. The pressure point I hit should have also clotted some of the blood flow. There was too much blood.

I pulled back more muscle in the woman, wincing every time she cried out. Finally, I found what I was looking for. A major artery had been sliced clean in half from her previous injury. There was no way to heal it. We needed to work fast if we wanted to save the child.

Quickly, I took a knife of my own and made an opening in the fleshy sack that was the woman's womb once Shade had found it. I had to be extremely careful to not damage the baby. The opening finally big enough, I put down the knife and reached inside the woman, grabbing at the infant now exposed to the harsh world.

As I pulled out the infant, I cut the cord and started to wipe off the blood and loose fat stuck to the soft and vulnerable skin. The infant started to wail, its lungs cleared. "Congratulations, it's a boy," I said to the woman, handing the baby to a nearby maid for her to clean him. There was no saving her now. She lay dying on the cot, her job done. "You did a good job."

The woman looked to me as Shade stitched her back up, brown eyes pleading. "My… name is… Ileana. Please… you must protect… my son. He's considered… an abomination… in Kyrene," she said.

Shade's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

I looked at the infant that was being handed to me, now clean and swaddled in a blanket. He hand tan skin for a baby and he had his mother's rich, red hair. That's not what stopped me, though. On the child's head, I saw pointed ears. They were smaller and slightly rounder than a Hylian's, but still pointed. The child carried a magical feel that all Hylians had. Was this child…

"I was once known… as Princess Ileana of… Kyrene, half-sister to… King Cyrus. When my mother died… my father married… his mother, and he became king through… marriage after father passed. Over time during my brother's rule, Kyrenes… became increasingly more prejudice… to Hylians than usual. At a point in time, I began… traveling the country and I came… across an injured Hylian. I felt… no hostility to Hylians, so… I aided him. I never thought… I'd fall in love with him. After a few secret meetings, we became husband and wife, the moon as our witness," Ileana explained.

"What happened next?" Shade asked, done stitching up Ileana.

"Soon I became heavy with child… and my brother connected the dots, discovering my husband… in the process. He was executed, and I was to be next. A merciful guard, still loyal to me… helped me escape. I fled here to Hyrule, where people aren't… prejudice about one's race. I was discovered… and it gave my brother… the initiative to declare war. However, two nights ago, your… goddesses visited me in a dream. They said they… would bless my child and give him the power to take… the thrown. Please, raise my child to be the king my people need. Please, save… my son, Jaymes." Her message passed on, I watched as Ileana's head slumped over and her eyes closed as she breathed her last.

I sighed in disappointment. Looking to the child, I stroked his tiny forehead. He stirred and cooed, his eyes opening for the first time. I stared into bright red eyes, not uncommon for some Hylians. Perhaps his father was a Sheikah or a descendent of one.

I felt someone wrap their arms around my shoulders and place their head on my shoulder. "What are you going to do?" I heard Link ask.

"I'm going to do what was asked of me. I'm going to raise Jaymes as my own. I mean, it can't be much different from taking care of Shade," I replied with a small smile.

"Hey!" Shade shouted. "I resent that!"

Link and I gave a quick chuckle before our faces fell again. How was I going to raise a child? And what did the goddesses mean when they blessed him with power to take the thrown? Why was I chosen to raise the child?

I walked out from behind the enclosure and was shocked at the mob waiting for me. It was led by the quack doctor. They had the gall to confront a baby with pitchforks and even knives.

"Get rid of that abomination!" the doctor yelled. "We heard everything! That… that… thing is going to get all of us killed!"

Something inside of me snapped. I stormed up to the doctor, grabbed the collar of his shirt in one hand, the baby in the other. "Listen here, you little insect! How dare you threaten an innocent baby! He has committed no crime, but that doesn't mean I won't! And I thought you said you heard everything? If you heard everything, you would know that this child was blessed by the goddesses! So I suggest you back off!" I spat, shoving him away.

"She is correct, my people," Zelda said, coming out of seemingly nowhere. "This child has been blessed by the goddesses. If he is protected, the Kyrenes will perhaps change their views on us if young Jaymes takes the thrown."

An awkward silence was quickly filled by the crying Jaymes. I was handed a bottle of warm milk from Shade to feed him since… yeah, well, you get the idea.

Suddenly the large doors swung open again, the cold wind biting at my skin, a shadowy figure walking in. "Dark?" Shade asked with enthusiasm. The figure walked out into the light, revealing the dark counter of the hero standing next to me. "Dark!" Shade yelled with renewed vigor. Shade ran up to Dark and flung herself in his arms.

"Shade?" Dark said, confused. "What? H-How did you get here? You know what? Never mind. I'm just glad you are." Dark wrapped his arms around Shade.

I blushed lightly for some reason as the two shared a kiss much like Link and I did. It was a little awkward. Okay, really awkward.

When Dark and Shade broke away, I saw Dark smile towards Link and myself before his eyes widened. "Whoa, Willow with a baby… You sure work fast, Link," he smiled all perverted like.

Link's face turned beet red. "What!? I didn't- haven't- The kid isn't mine, okay!" he stuttered.

"Oh, in that case, wow! Willow, I never knew you cheated on Link."

I smiled. "Ah, Dark you childish antics are still so amusing. But no, I'm now his surrogate mother."

"Well, then. Now that that's settled, time to get down to business," Zelda announced, a look of befuddlement on her face.

Oh, boy. This was going to be one heck of an adventure. That was just life with the Links.

* * *

**End of chapter three. Woo! So what did you guys think of Jaymes?**

**I also have an announcement. I'm planning to write a lot of Zelda stories with Link and OC pairings throughout the years to come. If you would like to see them written based off Disney movies, anime, certain TV shows, just PM me. It'll be like all those fanfics you see written in a Beauty and the Beast style. It'll be like that. If I haven't seen the show or movie, etc, you're talking about, I'll PM you to ask where I can watch it for free.**

**Now please, rate and review!**

**Link: Oh, gosh. Me as a bunch of different people and personas. Pick some good things, readers! Please, my pride depends on it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter of the sequel. Such progress in such little time. I haven't gotten much response on recommendations for other Zelda stories, so I'm still waiting.**

**Okay, let's get started, shall we?**

**I do not own Zelda.**

* * *

We all sat gathered around a table. Zelda at the end and the rest of us at the sides. Little Jaymes lay nestled in my arms, suckling the bottle of milk. He seemed most content.

"Now then. We need to discuss the matters at hand. What should we do about the boy?" Zelda questioned.

"I don't know. I wasn't here for the briefing about this child," Dark shrugged casually. Shade quickly explained what all had happened that involved Jaymes. "Hmm, sounds like the kid is gonna have a rough time," Dark finally said.

"I suggest we find somewhere to hide him from the war. Somewhere safe," Link said. "So he can grow in peace."

Zelda nodded. "My thoughts exactly. Willow, is there any way we can hide Jaymes in your world?"

"If there was, I wouldn't know of it. I don't think it works on command," I said, shaking my head. "Is there any place in Hyrule that has escaped the war?"

Zelda thought for a moment. Her head jerked up in realization. "There is one place that I can think of. The sacred grove. As you know only certain people know how to get there. The Kyrene people shouldn't be able to reach it."

"How are we going to get there without being ambushed?" Shade asked.

"We'll just have to take a chance and roll with the punches. We'll cross that bridge when we get there," I said. I thought about the Master Sword hanging from my ear. "We do have a problem, though," I said. I unhooked the small sword from the silver hoop in my right ear lobe and placed it on the table.

"Is that the Master Sword?" Dark asked.

I nodded. "When we got back to our world all those years ago, it shrunk. To keep from losing it, I hung it off my earing. How do fix it?"

Zelda smiled. "A simple fix, really. It's power is simply depleted. We just have to restore it. Link, if you would lay the other sword out."

Link drew the other Master Sword and laid it on the table next to the mini one. Zelda held her hand over the two swords. We all watched in amazement as her hand and the two swords started to glow brightly. Slowly, I saw my Master Sword lengthen and widened. The glowing light faded and my sword was back to its original size.

"Thank you," I said to Zelda, grabbing the sword.

"It was no problem. Now, if you and Shade will follow me. I have prepared some traveling clothes for you," Zelda replied.

Shade and I stood up, but before following Zelda, I walked towards Link. "Would you mind holding Jaymes?" I asked with a slight blush. "At least until I get changed?"

I saw Link's cheeks turn a shade of pink. "U-Um, n-not at all. S-Sure," he replied. He held out his arms and I positioned Jaymes in his arms until they were both comfortable. I handed him the bottle for Jaymes. Link took it, and I quickly left with Zelda and Shade.

Shade nudged me in the ribs with her elbow as we followed Zelda. "So what was that about? Huh, huh, huh?"

"Shut up," I grumbled.

We followed Zelda into a large room. And get this, it was full, and I mean full, of clothes! How many sets of clothes does one person need?

"All right. I have taken the liberty of selecting an outfit for you two. They are on those two mannequins," she said, pointing to the back wall.

Shade and I walked to the outfits and examined them. Shade's outfit had thick grey pants with black boots that went up to her mid-calf. There was a violet, tunic-like shirt and a thick, white, fur vest. There were even some white ear muffs.

My outfit had a combination of white tights and khaki shorts that stopped just above my knees, a waist cape was around the back of the shorts that touched the back of my knees. There were long brown boots going to my knees. Like Shade, I also had a tunic-like shirt only it was a forest green.

We both got dressed and marveled at the sturdy cloth. If only all clothes were like this. I looked in a mirror leaning against a wall and noticed how my white hair had streaks of brown in it. It didn't look all that attractive, if you asked me, especially with my long hair. It would change back completely soon.

I grabbed a handful of it from a little lower than my shoulder blades, and drew my sword. With a quick movement of my arm, I cut my hair off, granted it was a little uneven, but it made it look wispy. It now fell a little lower than my shoulders. I trashed the rest of my hair into a wastebasket, and went off to join Shade who was now in the hallway.

* * *

"Shade?" I called out when I didn't see her in the hall. "Shade?" I could faintly hear her voice coming from the area where we left the guys. I followed the sound and saw Shade, trying to hold back a laugh. "What's going on?" I asked.

She just snickered into her hand and pointed, hiding behind a wall. I hid as well and peered into the room, and I almost doubled over with laughter.

Link was still sitting in his chair with Jaymes on his lap, only Dark had gotten much closer as well. In fact, a little too close. Dark's long ear was in the infant's tiny fist, red where it was gripped. Dark was letting out a string of, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Let go!"

Link didn't even try to hold in his laughter. He was letting loose a full blown laugh until he had bent his head down far enough to attract Jaymes's attention. With a new target, Jaymes latched onto both of Link's ears and pulled like they were bicycle handle bars. It was Link's turn to go, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

I couldn't take anymore, and neither could Shade. We both fell over on the floor, laughing our butts off. "Oh, dear, Nayru!" Shade wheezed between laughs. "You guys… are just too… funny!" I had to agree with her on this one.

I leaned against the pillar I had been hiding behind, trying to keep myself from the same fate as Shade with laughter. Suddenly, I felt a warm breath on my long ear. "If you think that is so funny, how about I show you how funny it can really be?" a seductive voice asked.

I quickly looked to where the boys were. Dark stood there alone with Jaymes in his arms. I spun around when I felt something tug on my ear. "Link!" I shouted, slapping his arm in a playful way. "Quit that!"

Link let out a light chuckle. "No, I don't think I will, love," he said teasingly. I shook my head at him and sighed. "In all seriousness, though," Link said, back to his usual demeanor, "I've noticed something strange."

"What is it?"

"It's Jaymes. When I was holding him earlier, he grew. It wasn't that noticeable, but it was eye-catching," Link informed me.

I looked to the child, and Link was right. Jaymes's limbs appeared to be a little longer as well as his torso. He had become a little leaner and his cheeks became rounder, but not as big as before. His eyes had lightened a little, not much, and his almost non-existent hair was now at his small, pointed ears.

"I see it. What happened?" I asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with the goddesses' blessing?" Link suggested.

"I know what's happening. I think his aging has been accelerated."

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUN! Talk about a news flash! So what do you guys think?**

**I haven't gotten a lot of request for stories, so I'm also gonna offer stories like certain novels. Lemme know!**

**This chapter reminded me of something. Dark!**

**Dark: What?!**

**(Pulls Dark's ear and drags him into the kitchen.) Clean up whatever monstrosity you were trying to cook! It smells really bad! (Looks at the yellowy mass on a plate. Light smoke covers the room.)**

**Dark: It's an omelet! Okay?! And it's delicious! (Grabs butter knife and cuts the mass. Crackling sound echoes throughout the kitchen.)**

**Link: _ I don't think it's supposed to crackle. Bleh! I thought it was supposed to be more soft and gooey.**

**It is.**

**Dark: (Eats part of "omelet". Falls over in a shock and trembles violently on ground.)**

**Great. Now one of the main characters got food poisioning.**

**Link: Please, rate and review. Your reviews will speed up Dark's recovery.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **


End file.
